Bloodshed
by Da.puffin.boi
Summary: What happens when someone breaks into this house and figures out Lukas’ secret


Bloodshed

Lukas stared at the rain, it was raining pretty hard, where was he? He was supposed to be back an hour ago. Lukas sighed and sat down. Maybe he got lost. They live in a forest after all. Lukas sat down by the sleeping figure. "Emil, you up?" Lukas asked the small boy, who didn't answer. "Ah, he's asleep." Lukas mumbled sighing.

It was about an hour later when Emil woke up. He ran up to Lukas and poked him. "big brother! I'm hungry! Can you make me something to eat?" Lukas looked down at him and nodded standing up. Lukas started cooking some food as the Dane walked through the door. "Where were you Mathias?" Lukas asked as he started cooking fish. "want some Dane?" He asked, Mathias nodded.

Lukas picked up Emil putting him in a chair. "yay food!" Emil yelled and started eating. "Takk big brother." He said as Lukas and Mathias sat down also eating.

"Luke who are you talking to?" Mathias asked walking over to the Norwegian. "Shh... I'm talking to the trolls." "Eh? Why?" Asked the Dane. "because I want to talk to them, now leave me alone." Lukas said sighing. Mathias sighs and walks to Emil. "Your big brother is weird." Mathias said sitting down. "Ja, but it's fine that he likes to talk to the trolls and fairies!" Emil said smiling "I like talking to them as well!" Emil added. Mathias shook his head smiling.

"Mathias, we need more food." Lukas mumbled grabbing his jacket that covered his face. "Can you take Emil hunting with you while I get herbs and more stuff for potions?" He asked as the Dane nodded. "Ja I'll take him. Be safe." Mathias said hugging Lukas. Lukas nodded and left the small house. 

Mathias got Emil into warmer clothes. "Yay! We are going hunting!" Yelled the small boy who was jumping up and down. 

Mathias laughed and picked up a sword. He opened the door grinning while Emil ran out. "Wait up Emil!" Mathias yelled as Emil started picking a flower. He ran up to Mathias and handed him the flower. "Here Mathias!" He yelled smiling as Mathias took the purple flower. Mathias then picked up Emil and started to walk. "Are we going to get fish?" Emil asked the Dane. "Ja." Mathias responded while walking.

They soon got to a river and Mathias stated getting fish. "Wow! A fishy fish!" Yelled the small boy who was looking at the fish the Dane had just caught. "Ja a fishy!" Mathias smiled as Emil kept looking at the fish.

After an hour the two arrived back at the house holding fruit, fish, and other kinds of food. "Big brother we are back!" Yelled Emil running up to the Norwegian. "Oh... Hei Emil did you get food with Mathias?" Emil nodded smiling "Mmhm! I also caught a fishy fish! Mathias helped me with it!" He yelled jumping up and down. Lukas smiled and ruffled Emil's hair. 

"big brother! Can you play with me? I'm bored." Emil complained looking at Lukas. "Go ask Mathias if he wants to play. I can't right now bud." Lukas mumbled frowning. Emil ran up to Mathias and poked him. "Mathias I'm bored..." He complained. Mathias put his book down smiling "Hi bored I'm Mathias!" Emil sighed and sat down holding two sticks before raising one stick as a sword. "Pow Pow!" He yelled standing up. Mathias looked up. "Oh? You want to fight huh?" Emil nodded. "Ja! I challenge you to a duel!" Yelled the Icelander as the Dane grabbed a stick that, was by Emil. Mathias smiled as the two began to hit each other stick. "Pow! I'll win!" Emil yelled as Lukas walked out to see the two 'swords' fighting. "Mathias, Emil! I'm going out for a while, I need to find some stuff, I'll be back later." Lukas said. "Okay! Bye!" Yelled the Dane.

It seemed to be about 10:30 at night and Lukas was still not bac from wherever he went. Mathias had just finished putting Emil to bed. The Dane decided to go look for Lukas. Where could he be? Mathias grabbed is sword and left the house. "Luke? Where are you?" He asked looking around. As he was walking something tackled Mathias, making him scream out pulling his sword out. "augh! Get off me fool!" Yelled Mathias but the person on him would not budge. Mathias need him in the gut making them grunt and turn over. "Now who are you" Mathias yelled trying to see the man's face. He then relised who it was. "Berwald? Is that really you?!" Mathias yelled. The figured stopped struggling. "How...do you know my name?" He asked surprised. "It's me Mathias!" Mathias yelled. "Mathias? This is where you ran off to?" He asked. Mathias nodded helping him up. "I need to find Lukas." Mathias said grabbing his sword again. "Lukas, how is he?" Berwald asked. Mathias smiled. "He's my boyfriend now!" Berwald's face was...Priceless!! Mathias laughed a little and stared walking with the Swede. "SO how have you been?" Mathias asked. "I've been good. I live with Tino now." Berwald said. "that's good!" Mathias yelled smiling. "Mhm, but I have to find him. He heard a sound and ran off." Explained the Swede. Mathias nodded still looking around.

"Augh! Get off me!" Yelled a voice. "NO! NEVER!" Yelled another voice. Mathias and Berwald looked up, "Hm?" Berwald hummed starting to walk in the direction of the two voices. Mathias also started walking towards the voices. As they got there Berwald and Mathias saw two men who were fighting. "Shush for a second people." Whispered a voice. "How did you hear that?" Asked the other one. "hello?" Mathias asked. "Shoot they heard us!" Said one of them. "Who are you?" Asked another person. "Me? I'm Mathias!" Mathias yelled. The two looked at him. "Mat? Hei! Save me!" Yelled one of the males who sounded a lot like Lukas. "It's me Lukas!" By then all of them were looking at Lukas. "Lukas, who is this?" Mathias asked "Moi! It's me Tino!" Yelled the Fin.

They soon got back to Mathias and Lukas' house. "Wow. You two have a nice house!" Yelled Tino. "Shush. Emil is asleep." Whispered Lukas. "Oh. How is the child anyways?" Tino asked. "Oh, he's great! He's a good child." Mathias said as Tino and Berwald nodded. "We have two beds in Emil's room. You can stay there...sorry we don't have enough rooms." Lukas said. Berwald and Tino nodded. "moi its fine." Tino said smiling. "Ah. Just in time as well its Tinos birthday tomorrow." Lukas mentioned, and Matthias nodded.

The next day came and of course the first one awake was Emil. He ran into the living room. He looked around seeing a sleeping Dane on the couch. "Hei Mathias!" He yelled smiling. Mathias groaned and woke up looking at him. "Hm?" Mathias asked still half asleep. "Uncle Tino og Berwald are here!" Emil yelled. Mathias nodded sitting up. "And it's Tinos birthday!" He yelled picking up Emil. "Yay! But I'm hungry can you make some food?" Emil asked as Mathias nodded, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Yay food!" We yelled sitting down. Just then Tino walked out yawning. "Moi! Hyvää huomenta." Hey said. Emil ran up to him "God morgen uncle Tino!" He yelled hugging him. "Happy birthday!" He said again. "Aw, tak bud!" He said picking him up.

Mathias walked out holding a plate of food. "Emil food!" He said as the boy got out of the Fins grasp. "Takk big brother Mathias!" He yelled then sat down. Mathias smiled and sat by Tino. "How have you been?" Mathias asked Tino. "Oh! I've been fine. You?" Tino asked. "I've also, been good. It's been a while huh?" Tino nodded to hearing that. Emil came back out holding a stick. "I want to go on an adventure!" Yelled Emil who sat on the floor. "Hm Wait until big brother is up." Mathias said as Emil started to complain. "Emil, please wait until Lukas is up okay?" Tino said walking over to him. "F-fine." He said pouting.

Soon enough Lukas and Berwald woke up. After everyone ate breakfast Emil started begging Lukas to let him go outside. "Uh...sure Emil just one second." Lukas mumbled going Tino his room to change. He walked ac out a minute later. 

Emil smiled as Lukas walked out. "Yay! Let's go!" Emil yelled as Lukas nodded. "I'll be back with Emil later guys." "Lukas said picking up Emil. Everyone waved goodbye as they left. "Are we going on an adventure?" Asking Emil who was smiling. "Ja! We are." Lukas said walking around. Emil looked around as he saw snow fall on the ground. "Snow!" He yelled looking at Lukas. "Oh? There is snow." Lukas mumbled holding his hand out. "Does that mean it's Christmas soon?" Emil asked looking up. "Ja it does." Emil's eyes lit up. "Yay!" He yelled smiling. Lukas smiled and continued to walk.

As the two were walking Emil's head perked up. "Uh?" He looked around. Lukas took a note of Emil's movement. "What is it lillebror?" Lukas asked, "I hear something." Mumbled Emil. "Uh? Where?" Asked Lukas. Emil pointed to a tree. "There!" He yelled. Lukas looked at the tree seeing nothing. Luks sighed and kept walking. Emil smiled seeing a fox. "Fox! Hei!" He yelled walking up to the fox. Lukas looked at Emil, confused. "Are you talking t the fox?" Lukas asked as Emil nodded. "Mr. Fox is nice!" Emil yelled. "What did the fox say? Asked Lukas. "He uh. He said...Hello!" Emil said smiling, Lukas nodded and continued to walk with Emil. "So pretty! I love nature." Emil yelled as Lukas picked him up. The two continued to walk as t continued to snow. "Oh, want to go home?" Lukas asked as Emil nodded holding his hand out. "Mkay lets go." Lukas mumbled and turned around.

Meanwhile with Mathias, he was sitting in the living room talking to Tino and Berwald "Ooh! It's snowing!" Tino yelled. Mathias looked up smiling. "Yay snow! Want to play with me in the snow!?" Mathias asked/yelled. Tino nodded and stood up smiling. "Sure Mathias!" Tino yelled as Mathias walked outside with Tino.

The two played in the snow for a while before and Emil got back to the house. "Moi Lukas and Emil!" Tino yelled seeing the two. "Hei Tino og Mathias!" Emil yelled. "Hej Emil! And my love hello!" Mathias yelled hugging him. Lukas sighed and hugged back. "Ooh! Cool." Emil looked at a wolf smiling. "AH!" Mathias screamed as he ran into the house. "The wolf is nice Mathias!" Emil said smiling. Lukas sighed and took Emil inside after Emil said goodbye to the wolf.

"Are we going to do anything fun tomorrow?" Emil asked as Lukas nodded. "Ja but bed for you." Lukas said putting Emil to bed. "So... We going to get drunk?!" Mathias asked. Lukas sighed. "Fine..." And with hat they got drunk and passed out.


End file.
